


You're Not Even Late

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Abduction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt on Tumblr. </p><p>Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait.</p><p>It turned out a lot more fluffy than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Even Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Bucky was outright dripping with blood when he entered the room they kept Tony in. 

Tony’s eyes widened comically when he saw the state he was in. He was pretty sure some of the lighter specks on Bucky’s uniform where bone and in some instances even brain matter. 

Bucky quickly scanned the room for more enemies but when he couldn’t find any, all the tension drained from his shoulders and the Winter Soldier visibly retreated. Bucky hurriedly sheathed his knife and took the mouth guard off, before he walked over to Tony. 

Tony was still bound to the chair the AIM agents had left him in and he wasn’t really able to properly greet Bucky. “Sorry it took me so long,” Bucky apologetically said while he gave Tony a little kiss on the forehead. 

Tony wasn’t about to argue that it barely had been three hours since his abduction, so instead he offered up his face for more little kisses, which Bucky happily gave to him while he undid his bonds. 

When they fell to the floor Steve came in, shield still raised high in case he needed it again, but when his eyes fell on Tony and Bucky he put it on his back. He rushed over, repeatedly checking Tony for injuries and then he drew him close, pressing a kiss of his own into Tony’s temple. 

“Glad we finally found you,” he breathed into Tony’s skin, who squirmed a bit under the attention. 

“Really, guys, it’s been a few hours. I don’t see what’s all the fuss is about.”

“Tony, they took you!” Bucky exclaimed while Steve said “We were worried out of our minds.”

Tony took a step back to properly get a look at both of them, one still dripping with blood, the other clean as ever, and he smirked.

“Going by the gore on certain people here, I’d say it’s clear who worried more,” he teased them, knowing well that they had both been worried.

Bucky beamed at him, while Steve pouted. “You know it’s not easy to keep up with the Winter Solder,” he explained. “I tried to be covered in gore, but it’s not like there was much left for me to get covered in.”

Tony outright laughed at that and took both their hands in his, uncaring of the blood that got on his hand in the process.

“I know, sweetheart,” he told Steve. “But it’s nice to hear you were worried as well anyway.”

“Let’s get you home and I’ll show you exactly just how worried I was,” Steve said with a wink and Bucky groaned.

“Some of us have to get cleaned up first,” he protested and Steve shrugged.

“That’s what you get for storming off and not leaving any enemies. The first round clearly goes to me.”

“You think I’m up for two rounds?” Tony asked, walking securely in the middle of his very protective soldiers.

“Oh don’t worry. We’ll get you up for two rounds,” Bucky said with a little leer and Tony fought the sappy smile that was about to break out. If this was the way abductions would go from now on, he could live with them happening a bit more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out mistakes. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/). This story also has a [post](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/138090896466/dreamcatchersdaughter-bloody-bee-tea) there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Touch Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877991) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala)




End file.
